


Action figure theatre: Kirk went Christmas shopping

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk went Christmas shopping and got quite beaten up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Kirk went Christmas shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture and it inspired me: https://scontent-frt3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/12301496_1083650374979170_7655685950490456706_n.jpg?oh=e4abc5b7a447b8bbfea47b98eef286dd&oe=56DC62B5

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC04593.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC04601.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC04617.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC04620.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC04622.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC04663.jpg.html)


End file.
